Episode 12-Herp-A-Derp Game-O-Game (2 Parts)
Herp-A-Derp Game-O-Game is the 12 episode in the series and the 1st Game-O-Game episode. Plot Herp-A-Derp welcomes the audience to Herp-A-Derp Game-O-Game and introduces them to the contestants: Woody, Luigi, and Mario. He then explains the rules to them and says that the winner will win Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon for the Nintendo DS. Mario and Woody get their 1st 2 questions right (even revealing that there was a trashed episode in Season 1), but Luigi gets 1 right and 1 wrong and gets a 1 turn penalty. Mario and Woody get their next 2 questions right, but Luigi gets his wrong and gets another 1 turn penalty. Mario gets his question right which was "What did Luigi wash in Episode 5?" and Mario impressed Herp-A-Derp by showing a flashback of Luigi saying "I'm going to be washing my crotch!". Woody then answers a 2 part question right. Luigi gets his question wrong AGAIN FOR THE THIRD TIME and gets thrown and completly misses the games, so he is out of the game. Mario answers his question correctly. Woody gets another 2 part question, he answers Part 1 correctly, but gets Part 2 wrong. SBF31 then announces that the next person to get a wrong answer is eliminated. Mario gets his question right and Woody answers his question right (even though it was probably the hardest question "What color is Jessie's eye?" and Herp-A-Derp needed to get Jessie just to see if it was right). Mario gets his question right and then the show cuts to commercial. We're back and Luigi tells Herp-A-Derp that he is hungry and Herp-A-Derp shoots him repeatedly. He then tells a recap of the last part. Woody's question is "What did Mario get in the Christmas Special" and he answers "A potato". He is then thrown and misses while injuring his chin. Herp-A-Derp says that the winner is MARIO! Mario wins the DS game but doesn't have a system to play it on so Herp-A-Derp gives him bonus prizes: a Nintendo DS Lite, 2 Game Cases, A Guitar Hero Thing, an Intruction Manual, a DS Washcloth, and a Game Carrying Case. Mario then celebrates his win and everyone (except Woody who is still unconsious) jump on Mario in celebration. Trivia *Luigi got 3 questions wrong, Mario got 0 wrong, and Woody got 2 wrong. *Mario wins Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon for the DS, a DS Lite, and some other stuff for the DS. *Woody hurts his chin in the episode. *Woody is only voiced by SBF31 in this episode. *The only people to speak are: Herp-A-Derp, Mario, Luigi, and Woody. Everyone else is just heard screaming "YEAH!" at the end. *Mario and Woody know a lot about the show. *1st Game-O-Game. *Woody is the only person to have 2 part questions in the episode. *Herp-A-Derp didn't show any type of conflict with Mario and only told Woody he didn't want any shrimp. However, he still had his conflict with Luigi. *4th episode with a flashback.